Shade Hunters
by VampireDingo
Summary: Three elves go out to try and aid the remaining riders by trying to kill Durza.


**Shade Hunters**

_An Eragon fanfic_

I can't explain the events that lead me to this very well. Or even where I am, telling you my tale.

If it is a tale.

I cannot explain it in full, as even I am confused, but I can and will tell the events to the best of my ability. But I shall tell you now; this is not for the faint of heart.

Everything was set into motion when Galbatorix became a Rider, for the second time. In desperation my people, the elves, fought alongside the remaining Riders against him and the 13 wyrdfal, but we failed. As a last resort we retreated into Du Weldenvardens farthest reaches, to await a new hope to aid us against the new king.

Few of us did not wish to go into hiding, feeling as if by doing such they have farther betrayed the riders and were willing to fight the king to the death. I was one of them.

Only one thing had struck a flaw in our plans; the creation of a shade.

A shade is a sorcerer controlled by evil spirits, and is almost impossible to defeat. Only two have managed such a feat. At least as far as the stories go.

But this new shade, Durza, has struck fear into the hearts of all who have seen him. His power seems to be unmatched by anyone, including the kings. He must be destroyed at all costs if we wish for downfall of the king.

Falain, Bimel, and I, Dravn, have been assigned Durzas downfall as our mission. We will not stop until either Durza is dead, or we have died during the attempt.

Had we known the power that Durza had, we would have chosen a different tactic.

We would have known that the stars were not watching over us, no matter how sharp our swords.

We were called to meet with our leader, Safoin, on an urgent quest, to hunt down and kill the shade Durza. All three of us understood the fact that we all might die on this quest, but we accepted, for the sake of Galbatorixs' downfall might be at hand.

"May the stars watch after you and may your swords stay sharp." Safoin said as we departed the hideout. That was the last elf we ever saw.

For a week we walked, and saw signs of the shade, but never got any closer. The weeks turned into months. At times we would loose track of Durza for days, or even weeks, but then we would come across a slaughter that could only have been done by a shades hand.

We feared that perhaps he knew of us, and was leading us in circles across Alagaesia. But all the same, we never had seen his face yet.

Steadily our fears grew in strength and it was almost impossible for us to keep moving forward to our goal. We all thought that death would take us before we even set eyes on Durza.

"The stars are not watching over us very well," Falain argued one night. "Our swords may be sharp but our luck is duller than a tree trunk. We have few supplies and we can't even find a single person!"

"Be calm, Falain," I reminded him, "the stars may be watching us by keeping away danger."

"I agree with Dravn." Said Bimel. "We shall find Durza and pry his black withered heart right out of his chest!"

The next morning our bad luck turned and we stumbled upon Durzas camp. And we set our plan into action.

Falain went over to the far west side and created a distraction while I went on the east side and prepared another one.

Falains went off and he charged into the camp, sword held high as he ran straight to Durzas tent. Bimel ran in from the south side to aid him while I stayed waiting to set off the spell that would give them a chance to get Durzas heart.

As they drew closer to the tent Durza appeared behind Falain. Bimel and I yelled a warning to him and sending a spell to momentarily distract Durza. It didn't work and he ignored it as if it was never there.

Bimel and I ran to Falain as fast as our feet could carry us, but it was to late; Durza had place a ring of energy preventing interference around them, we could only watch helplessly.

Like hungry wolves they circled each other, neither letting down their guard. It seemed as if that wait would last forever until Falain spun forward at an impossible speed, but Durza blocked him with the utmost ease. Again and again he charged, but never made contact with his blade. Slowly Falain weakened, and Durza started to make attacks at him. Then in one, swift motion Durza knocked Falains sword from his hands and struck his sword through Falains chest.

At that moment Bimel and I understood the raw power of Durza as we watched Falain slowly fall to the ground, lifeless.

Bimel pushed me away yelling, "Dravn, get out of here, warn the others!" as Durza stalked towards us.

In fear I ran east, back to Du Weldenvarden. But something stopped me; I was abandoning Bimel!

With newfound courage I ran back into the fray, slaying every one of Galbatorixs' soldier that came to close. Luckily it wasn't long before I spotted Bimel fighting Durza. Hoping that neither would see me I ran to give aid to Bimel and pierce Durzas heart.

Bimel saw me before I was even close.

"Dravn, get out of here!" he yelled to me. "It is to dangerous, leave now!"

"I'm not abandoning you!" I yelled.

Suddenly the world seemed to freeze as we heard a single low chuckle from Durza.

"Well why don't you look who we have here." He said. "Two elves, one wants the other to warn the other elves, but she would rather stay and help protect him. How, sweet of her." His chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh. "Already one of your friends lays slain in the dirt. His blood still wets the sand we are standing on and here I find you two never even thought of saving him when you had the chance. How…. pathetic of you. And now, you shall face the same fate," he pointed his sword to Bimel then turned to face me, "but you shall be taken prisoner and brought to the King for questioning."

In a swift motion Durza sent a wake of energy at me. I flew back and landed hard on the ground, my vision fading in and out as the soldiers slowly surrounded me.

Enraged I managed to stand and raise my sword. Laughing the soldiers continued forward but their laughter soon stopped as I defended myself against them. I could feel my strength slowly fading away but I knew that we could never avenge Falain if I allowed myself to be captured like this. With that thought in mind managed to slay all soldiers that dared challenge me.

Before long, none dared even come near me.

Panting I came to a stop outside the ring in which Bimel was fighting Durza.

Their swords were blurs and bringing sparks up every time they clashed. Their movements: measured and precise. Their eyes never left the face of their opponent. Nor did either let their guard down. The two were equally matched.

It was indeed a duel that seemed like it could last forever.

Once again Durza spoke and the world stopped moving.

"Ha! Amazing how this puny elf can hold his ground against me, Durza!" he leaned in towards Bimel. "But elf, you are tireing, and I, I am still going strong." He started to chuckle deeply again.

"If I can't kill you Durza, then Dravn will." Bimel stated between heavy breaths. "You will not leave here alive shade. Then, even your pathetic king will fall. Without his pet shade to protect him, he will cower down like the dumb dog he truly is!"

With a loud roar Durza charged Bimel who blocked the attack. Almost desperate, Durza kicked Bimel in the crook of his legs.

Using his distraction, Durza separated Bimels head from the rest of his body.

In horror I watched as Durza stepped towards me over Bimels corpse.

"May the stars be with me and may my sword stay sharp." I told myself as I stood and prepared for the oncoming attack.

Again Durza chuckled as he approached, but when he spoke, his words held no more meaning.

"So, you wish to fight me." He said. "A mistake you will come to regret while in King Galbatorixs' torture chambers." he then smiled at me.

His smile was unlike any I have ever seen.

A pale white face framed with blood red hair. Deep and wild maroon eyes staring out from deep within their socket with wire thin eyebrows. His nose was perfectly straight and pointed. His thin, blood red lips curled up at their ends revealing two rows of white teeth, each tooth filed to a sharp point giving him a feral grin. No sign of sweat or energy loss showed at all anywhere on his pale face.

'He has already fought and killed Falain and Bimel, two of the elves greatest fighters.' I thought to myself. 'He must be weak, maybe I can still avenge them.' I clenched my teeth as another, more horrifying thought came to my head. 'But I fought a hundred soldiers, almost ran halfway back to Du Weldenvarden, and was thrown against the ground with pure energy. I am at a major disadvantage.'

Durza seemed to catch onto what I was thinking for then he chuckeled even more insanely.

"You think you can fight me, Dravn." He said. "I have just killed your two companions, and I have not lost any of my power. You cannot hope to win this. I shall be more… nice to you than the others. I'll let you live. In return for life you must tell the King the locations of the elven cities." By now he had his face by mine and his hand on my sword. "Well, Dravn, your choice?"

I yanked my sword from his hands and faced him.

"I would rather die than tell that bitch of a king where the cities are! Oh but wait Durza, wait till you tell him that you failed at capturing three elves." Now it was my turn to laugh. "Durza, if you kill me, the king kills you, bring me alive and," I clapped my other hand onto my swords hilt. "he shall reward you greatly. Now, I am not planning on being captured so I guess you are forced to kill me."

"I'll bring you forcefully then, and besides, I'm far to valuable for him to kill, unlike you, elf." Durza said, charging me at an amazing speed.

With practiced agility I managed to dodge his blade as it splattered the blood of my slain comrades onto me.

Slowly I became more and more enraged and with it, stronger. I went into intricate forms blocking Durzas sword and slashing with my own attacks.

But as my strength and anger rose, my mental state and agility suffered greatly. Soon I was covered in tons of cuts from Durzas blade.

Suddenly, Durza pushed us apart and I doubled over panting hard.

I looked up as I heard Durzas chuckle coming closer, like death speeding to me. I raised my sword to block him but his hand grabbed my wrist. I saw victory gleaming in his maroon eyes at my defeat.

Before it happened, I knew my fate.

I gasped for air as I felt the ice cold steel of his blade sink into my stomach. Instinctively I dropped my eyes down to my stomach to see his blade inserted deeply. Warm blood slowly flowing out of the wound and staining the blade a deep blood red. Slowly, far to slow, he pulled it out. I felt the cold steel slowly tugging on my organs in an attempt to free itself. I could feel my warm blood draining from the wound and slowly climbing into my mouth. My strength and my vision were both fading quickly. Once again I looked up into Durzas face.

"How pathetic." I heard him say softly. "You and your comrades repeatedly said that I would die or you three would die trying to kill me. And now here I find I have captured an elf. Your wound may seem severe but I did bring along a wonderful healer so that you live to see the King. You three put up a good fight, but have failed."

With that he released my wrist and the world slowed down.

First I saw my sword fall to the ground, its blade digging deep into the earth as it landed with a soft thud. Then that very same earth ran up to meet me.

I could feel no pain, hear no sounds, see only darkness, and taste only my blood that now wets the sand as I lay there, unconscious and helpless.

Slowly in darkness that surrounded me I heard a few voices. But whose? I felt like I recognized the mans, it was so clear and smooth, but his name? And who was the female? Curious I listened in on what they were saying.

"Are you sure she will live Durza?" asked the female. "The wound you gave her is great, and possibly beyond my powers."

"She will." Came the reply. "The King will be enraged if we let her die on us. Already he will be so with the other two dead. We cannot lose her too."

Slowly, everything came back to me, who I was and where I am. I am an elven maiden, Dravn, and I was captured by a shade named Durza. Suddenly the hard truth of his intentions caught me, I was being healed and had not the strength to do anything but lay there, a prisoner to my enemy, no matter how strong my will to die.

A new mind entered mine own; one I did not recognize and had no strength to defend myself against it. But something stopped me from even trying; this was the mind of a wild dragon.

'Be calm.' She said. 'I am an ally to you, and I carry grave news; you will not survive leaving if you wish for my help.'

'If it means the death of Durza, Galbatorix, or me even, I accept your help.' I replied.

A wave of power ran through my veins from the dragon at that moment.

'You have one chance elf.' She said. 'One spell to get what you need done. You would live under different circumstances but your wounds are far too great for you to live much longer. I shall carry your story with me and tell the King and Queen. Fare well elf, for now your greatest journey shall start.' With that she left my mind and flew to Ellesmera.

I knew I had to cast a spell with death in it but what words to choose. I considered all my choices and chose a word I knew would get the job done, Dauth, or Death. I opened my mind in the familiar way one last time to cast the spell. I allowed its name to fill my mind, forming it to what I wanted it to do, kill everyone around here, including myself. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw Durza looking at me, fear sticking him as he noticed the new power in my eyes. I forced my mouth to move and form one single word.

"Dauth!" I yelled. Condemning everyone able to die to a quick death. Around me soldiers and healers fell to the ground, lifeless, but Durza still stood. His wards must have protected him from this spell.

Slowly I felt my life being pulled away into the void. My vision slowly blurred into darkness. All my senses failed me as my life drifted away from my body.

And as such I to died, knowing that the tale of the shade hunters will be told to all elves.


End file.
